SSB and Naruto: A Matter of Life, Death and Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: This is my first Smash Brothers and Naruto crossover. The summary is inside. Note: This story includes pairings, but I'm not telling who they are. Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**SSB**

**and**

**Naruto:**

**A Matter of Life, Death and Love**

**Summary****: Yoshi awakens one day to find himself, Sonic and Charizard in the Hidden Leaf Village. During their time in the village, they become well acquainted with Naruto and his friends. However, a powerful and evil demon is on the hunt to find and kill them. At the same time, Lucario is also out in search of his friends and must find them before it is too late. As days go by, Yoshi and his two fellow smashers begin going through training in order to be prepared for the inevitable. Overtime, love also begins to bloom between four notable individuals, as well as a strong friendship between two others.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers belongs exclusively to Nintendo. Naruto is officially owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"What's going on here, why is everything in ruins?" wondered Yoshi as he found himself walking through a stormy, destroyed city. There was no one in sight for miles. All that was around the area were dead bodies.

"Who could have done all this?"

"Yoshi." said a dark, evil voice that echoed throughout the land.

"Who's there?"

"I'm coming for you."

"Show yourself."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Come on, where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Suddenly, a demon shaped shadow loomed over him from behind. Yoshi turned around to come face to face with a large monstrous demon which was concealed by darkness, with only his red glowing eyes being visible.

"Who are you?"

"Prepare to die Yoshi."

Yoshi had no other choice but to brace himself for-

"AAAAAHHH." screamed Yoshi as he immediately woke up.

"That was a horrible nightmare. But what was it about?" he wondered.

However, his shock had soon turned into confusion as he looked at his surroundings. He found himself laying in a hospital bed with surgical tape on his chest. The room he was in looked like some kind of small hospital room.

"Where am I, this place doesn't look familiar to me. I know that I wasn't captured because I'd probably be chained to a wall and tortured if that happened. And whoever patched up my chest is rather talented. But what puzzles me is how I ended up here."

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake now." said a female voice.

Yoshi turned his head towards the source of the voice to find an unknown girl entering the room. She had short, bright pink hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a red qipao,black boots, black shorts, a short grey apron skirt and grey elbow protectors. She was the most prettiest girl that Yoshi had ever seen in his life, more prettier than any girl he had met before.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Actually, I feel okay. Thanks for asking."

"By the way, my name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Yoshi. It's nice to meet you Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I just wanna know something, where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in the Konoha Hospital. I brought you here after I found you in the forest passed out near the river."

"Are you also the one who patched up my chest?"

"Yes, you were pretty banged up when I found you. You had a rather nasty and bloody wound on your chest, so I used some surgical tape to treat it. Your bruises and cuts weren't much of a problem, but it's gonna take a week or two for your chest wound to heal up."

"Gee, thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome."

"Wait, where are my friends, are they okay too?"

"Your friends are fine, they're currently resting right now in the two rooms next to this one. If you're well enough, you can go and see them."

"Okay then, thanks for telling me. But I think I'll let them rest some more. In the meantime, I'd rather go outside for some nice fresh air. Thanks again Sakura, I know we've just met, but I can't help feeling like I've known you for years, almost as if we had met before."

"No problem, it's nothing really."

Soon after Sakura had left, Yoshi took the time to climb out of bed. He quickly put on his shoes and headed out the room. But as he walked down the hall, he began to think to himself.

"_For some strange reason, I can't help feeling like I've seen her before. Either I was just imagining it or maybe I wasn't. It all seems so confusing, while at the same time somewhat unusual._" thought Yoshi just as he made it outside.

As Yoshi went walking through the village, he noticed that most of the villagers were staring at him with surprised and slightly puzzled looks on their faces.

"_Gee, these people look like they're a little shocked about seeing me. It's no surprise really, I've never been here before, so I know for sure that everyone is suspicious of me._"

"Hey, you. Stop for a minute." said a male voice.

Yoshi soon stopped and turned around to come face to face with a blonde, spiky haired boy who looked like he was between the ages of 15 or 16. He was wearing an orange and black tracksuit. He also had light blue eyes and three whisker marks on both sides of his face.

"It's a good thing I caught up with you in time. You had left the hospital so soon I never got the chance to meet you properly."

"Oh, sorry about that, my name's Yoshi."

"That's cool, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto."

After a short while or more, Yoshi and Naruto soon went walking together through the village while talking to one another.

"I've never met anyone like you before, you don't look like you're from around here."

"I was a little puzzled about where I am. What is this place anyway?"

"This is the Hidden Leaf Village, it's located in the Land of Fire."

"So what are things like around here?"

"Trust me, you've got a whole lot learn about this village. In the meantime, since you're new to everything, I was thinking maybe I could treat you to some ramen."

"Did you just say ramen?"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding, I absolutely love ramen. It's like my number one favorite food of all, I've never once gone anywhere without eating some. I enjoy it at every turn."

"Well I know just the place where they serve the most delicious ramen ever. I can tell that you'll love it."

"Lead the way Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"You weren't kidding, this ramen looks amazing." said Yoshi as he eagerly took a bite of ramen with his chopsticks.

"The Ramen Ichiraku is the one place that serves only the greatest ramen in history." said Naruto while eating his own ramen.

"Well Naruto, I notice that your little friend here really enjoys our food. It looks like we may have another recurring customer." said Teuchi.

"Yeah, his name's Yoshi. If there's one thing we have in common, it's that we both like the taste of ramen."

"I'll say, he certainly is a hungry one." commented Ayame.

"When it comes to scrumptious food like this, my hunger skyrockets, no doubt about that." replied Yoshi.

"Would like some more, it's on the house."

"Let me at it. There's nothing I like better than some more ramen."

Once he was presented with another bowl of ramen, Yoshi quickly wasted no time in chowing down. Naruto couldn't resist chuckling at him as he ate.

"So this is where you went, huh. I had feeling that it would involve ramen." said a familiar voice.

Yoshi turned his head around to find his two fellow Smashers, Sonic and Charizard standing right behind him and Naruto outside the building along with Sakura.

"Hey guys, it's good to see that you're out and about."

"What's the big idea leaving the hospital without us, huh?" asked Charizard.

"Sorry about that. I heard you guys were still resting so I decided not to disturb you."

"After they woke up, I told them that you already left. So I lead them here because I figured you might have met Naruto by now." said Sakura.

"Well thanks for that. By the way, Sonic, Charizard, I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, these are my buddies Sonic and Charizard."

"It's nice to meet you both." greeted Naruto.

"Same here." said Sonic.

"By the way, the Hokage said that she wanted to meet you guys as soon as you were out of the hospital." mentioned Sakura.

"What's a Hokage?" asked Sonic with confusion.

"If I can guess correctly, I should be able to point out that the so called Hokage is the leader of this village and is the most acknowledged being around here. And as such, all orders come directly from said leader." answered Yoshi.

"Wow, that's actually right. How did you figure it out?" asked an astonished Naruto.

"Just a lucky guess I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Hokage Residence...<strong>

"I brought them here as you requested Lady Tsunade." said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura." replied Tsunade.

"It is an honor to be here in your presence ma'am." said Yoshi while bowing.

"It's okay, there's no need to be so formal."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to see you three is really important. First off, where are you from?"

"Me and my friends come from Smash City. We're part of a team called Super Smash Brothers."

"Hmm, okay. Sakura said that she found you three in the Hidden Leaf Forest, but how exactly did you end up there?"

"I honestly have no idea." said Sonic.

"Me either." said Charizard.

"Wait a minute, I remember now. It's all coming back to me." said Yoshi with a serious tone.

"Would you care to explain?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly, me and my fellow smashers and allies were busy trying to fight one of the most powerful enemies we ever encountered. He had us on the ropes though, we didn't stand a chance."

_Flashback_

_Yoshi struggled to get to his feet as he clutched at his chest, which was bleeding savagely. His whole body was covered with bruises and scratches, but the most grievous injury was the three bloody wounds across his chest. He looked around the stormy area to see some of his fellow smashers Mario, Link, Samus, Lucario, Bowser and Captain Falcon as well as his allies, Ninjor, Knuckles , Terrick and Silver all laying on the ground unconcious._

_However, Sonic and Charizard were the only ones besides him that were still concious. But both of them were also badly injured. Sonic's right arm was badly broken while Charizard's left wing was seriously crippled and he was unable to move it at all. Yoshi grunted in pain as he walked towards them with as much strength as he could muster in his legs, despite being heavily weakened._

_But he was soon grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground by a monstrous looking being. He had a bulky, muscular, and thick skinned body, an evil demonic/reptile like face with blood red eyes, two large horns curved forward and a long, prehensile tail._

_"Look at you, so pathetic. And you thought that you all could defeat me. You weaklings should have known better than to challenge me." said the being with a deep, evil and demonic voice._

_"You...won't get away... with this Bromlock." replied Yoshi._

_"Ha, I already have. Now it's time for you to die."_

_"I don't think so."_

_Using some of the strength he had left, Yoshi struck Bromlock with a powerful punch, thus breaking loose from his grasp and landing near Sonic and Charizard._

_"We might as well face it, he's too powerful. He's gonna kill us." said Sonic while clutching his broken arm._

_"Not if he can't find us."_

_"You won't stop me that easily." said Bromlock as he lunged at them._

_"Not a chance." said Charizard._

_Just as Bromlock was closing in on them, Charizard fired out a blast of his Flamethrower, hitting him in the face, followed by Yoshi, with the last bit of his strength, managing to strike him with a jewel empowered punch, which possessed enough force to knock him out._

_"He's not gonna stay down for long. In order to assure our safety, I'm gonna teleport us away from here." said Yoshi._

_"But what about the others?"_

_"Bromlock is only after us. The others will be alright, I have no idea where we'll end up at, as long as we get far away from Bromlock."_

_Charging up his body with jewel energy, Yoshi used it to teleport himself and his two friends out of the area._

_A few seconds later, they ended appearing within an unknown forest where they found themselves near a river. But because of their injuries, they were unable to go any further and were on the verge of passing out. Charizard was the first to go unconcious, followed by Sonic. Yoshi was coming close to passing out as he fell to the ground, though he had managed to stay concious long enough to spot someone walking towards them, but he couldn't fully see who it was due to his conciousness starting to give out._

_"Whoever you are, please...help us."_

_End of flashback_

"Hmm, I see. This is very serious." said Tsunade.

"It's a lot more serious than that. I know he's out there somewhere looking for us." said Sonic.

"Bromlock will stop at nothing to kill us. He'll take down anyone who gets in his way, and he won't show mercy either." said Charizard.

"There's no telling how or when he'll find us. But I made a subconcious promise to myself that I would do whatever I can to get my strength back up so I'd be ready for when I face him again." said Yoshi.

"Same here." said Sonic and Charizard.

"Well then, the only thing I can recommend for you is training. But I strongly suggest that you wait for a few days or weeks until you're all fully recovered, especially you Yoshi. Your chest wound isn't fully healed yet."

"If that's the case, then so be it. Although as much as I want to start training now, I must abide by your rules. After all, you are the Hokage."

"What a suck up." commented Sonic.

But he was soon smacked on the head by Yoshi.

"Learn to show some respect you moron. If you know what's best, you'll keep comments like that to yourself when in the presence of the Hokage."

"Well excuse me for making a comment. Besides I don't see what the big deal is, the Hokage is just another-"

"She's just another what?" asked Sakura while giving him a vicious death glare, along with Tsunade, which intimidated him.

"Uh, never mind." he said in a frightened tone.

"Hmph, I thought so."

"But let me just say one thing. I bet it feels nice to have everyone get bossed around by-"

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP." yelled Yoshi before striking Sonic in the face with a powerful punch, sending him flying out through one of the windows, where he ended up crashing onto the ground.

"Uh, that was unexpected." said a slightly surprised Sakura.

"Sorry about that. It's just that sometimes he always makes so mad that I can't control myself. And likewise, it felt nice to let out my anger on him once in a while."

"Hmm, I know the feeling."

* * *

><p><strong>About two hours later...<strong>

"So what do you guys think of this place so far?" asked Naruto while walking along with the three Smashers.

"I like it. I haven't even been here that long and already I'm used to it." said Yoshi.

"Me too." said Charizard.

"I'm still trying to recover from nearly getting my skull punched out of my head, all thanks to Yoshi's temper." said Sonic while rubbing his head.

"Maybe I wouldn't have hit you like that if you didn't act rude back at the Hokage Residence."

"You really need to learn how to keep your anger under control, not to mention your strength as well. That blow would have killed me."

"Wait, how does someone like you possess that much strength?" asked Naruto with curiosity.

"I got bit by a WereWolf which altered my DNA. Because of that, I gained incredible strength, speed, agility, reflexes and enhanced senses. So far, I've been training myself on how to use them properly, I've got full control over my powers, especially my strength."

"Yeah, except whenever you get mad." added Sonic.

"Hey don't blame me for lashing out at you. Like I said, I have perfect control of all my powers. I can also control the force of my strength without much of a problem."

"Sounds like you could be Sakura and Tsunade's equal in terms of strength." mentioned Naruto.

"Whoa Naruto, I didn't know they were that strong."

"As long as you don't make them mad, they won't hurt you."

"I'm guessing you know all this from experience."

"Let's just say that it was something that's best left unsaid and leave it at that."

"Well the sooner my wound is healed, the moment I'll be able to train. Who knows, I might even become better than you."

"Heh, you wish."

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Later that same day, Yoshi, Sonic and Charizard were each given their own homes within the village. Naruto had escorted each of them to said locations, and they wasted no time in becoming use to their new surroundings. Naruto had even told Yoshi that he had left something for him in his closet while he was getting things prepared.

Feeling eager to see what it was, Yoshi went right over to the closet and looked inside to find a brown colored box up on the shelf. Taking it down, he took it over to the table and set it down. The moment he opened it, he smiled.

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna enjoy this."

Sometime later, Yoshi came out of his house wearing a green flak jacket along with a pair of three fingered gloves made exclusively for his use. Pretty soon, he met up with Sonic, Naruto and Sakura at the Dango Shop, but Charizard was nowhere around. In the meantime, the four of them were inside eating some anmitsu while conversing with each other.

"Well, I see that you're wearing the flak jacket I left in your closet." said Naruto.

"Yep, I absolutely love it. Thank you."

"Lady Tsunade recommended it to you so that you would feel more at home here in the village." said Sakura.

"I bet I'd look better in my flak jacket." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, about that. I hate to disappoint you Sonic, but we only had one small flak jacket left for Yoshi."

"Darn it."

"Don't worry about it pal, they didn't know you wanted one." Yoshi assured him.

"Oh well, it's no big deal."

"By the way, where's Charizard?"

"He's out flying through the sky. He wanted to be sure that his left wing wasn't still crippled."

"You know, from what I can tell, I may start to like this village enough to remain here."

"I for one am totally in agreement with you pal."

"This looks like the start of an awesome friendship." said Naruto.

"No doubt about that." agreed Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another crossover I made.<strong>

**I hope you like it. **

**I spent almost two whole weeks working on this story. At least I finally posted it.**

**The next chapter will be on the way soon. Plus, I'll also have more Naruto characters appear. They're will be some occasional funny moments, but most of the story will involve serious content, including fights, etc.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It sure feels nice to go flying around for a change. I'm so glad that my wing feels better." said Charizard as he flew throughout the sky, looking at the village from below.

Meanwhile, Yoshi had went to the Konoha Archive Library (which Sakura told him about) to check out some of the books in order to find out more about the village and it's customs, traditions and many other things. He soon found two books which were entitled "The Book of Ninja" and the "The Five Great Shinobi Nations", along with two more books entitled "The Legendary Tailed Beasts" and "History of the Hidden Leaf Village". Yoshi became riddled with shock and amazement at all the information he was learning as he read through the books.

"Wow, I must be imagining things. These books have tons of interesting information that I could really get used to. After all, if I'm going to live here for awhile, I'm gonna need all the knowledge I can get." said Yoshi as he flipped through the pages of each book.

"_You are such a fool. Wasting your time looking for useless knowledge while you should be seeking out your true destiny, which is to become one with your "Inner Evil "_said a dark voice from within his body.

"I thought I told you before that I would never accept you. You've plagued me long enough, and I won't take it any longer."

"_Hmm, your words say no, but your emotions would say otherwise._"

"You're nothing but an evil monster who is bent on taking over my life."

"_The only monster here is you, we're the same person, remember? We are alike._"

"We are NOTHING alike. You aren't like me at all, and you know that."

"_Look at you. You're only a shell of your former self. The real you is dormant within the confines of your mind. It calls to you, demanding to be let out in the open. And yet you repeatedly reject it. Face it, you may be a confident and very heroic individual, but deep down you're just a child, a timid,worthless and cowardly child. You always have been, and you always will be._"

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME. I don't have to take any of your trash talk. And I don't care what you think of me, because as far I'm concerned, you don't own me."

"_Very truthful, I will admit that, but mark my words._ _When the time comes, soon you will understand what your true power is._"

"That won't happen once I get rid of you for good, just wait and see."

Later on, Yoshi had left the library after learning everything he needed to know. Along the way, he spotted Sonic up ahead talking to a blond haired girl who had her hair in a long ponytail with bangs over her right eye. She was wearing a short, sleeveless purple blouse, an open apron-skirt over a shorter black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath. She was also wearing some fishnets on her knees and elbows.

"Heh, when it comes to pretty girls, Sonic never passes up a chance to try talking to them. And it seems that this one looks like she's interested in him." commented Yoshi while chuckling.

As soon as he reached them, Sonic was the first to speak.

"Hey pal, I see that you're back from the library." said Sonic.

"Yep, that library has information on everything around here. If you don't mind me asking, who is this pretty girl?"

"Oh, this is Ino Yamanaka. We've been talking for the last half hour or so. Ino, this is my close friend Yoshi."

"Hello Yoshi, you look real nice in that flak jacket." she greeted.

"Thank you, the Hokage recommended it to me. I'm so glad that she did."

"You also look cute. I bet some girls can't keep their eyes off you."

"Now come on. I don't get that much attention from girls."

"Yes he does. He just never notices." mentioned Sonic.

"Okay, you don't need to bring that up."

"Seriously Ino, you should have seen how many girls were gawking at him. About maybe thirty or fifty girls all together."

"Drop it Sonic." said Yoshi whom was starting to get mad.

"Or that one time when he was chased by a huge horde of obsessesd fangirls all around town. They were so desperate to catch him that they even-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY YOU IDIOT!" yelled Yoshi as he punched Sonic into the air, launching him far off into the distance. He soon wound up landing in a bath at the Konoha Hot Springs. Unfortunately, he unknowingly landed in the girl's side since he found himself surrounded by girls, all of whom were highly shocked and ticked off at his presence.

"Uh hehe, ladies it's not what you think. I ended up here by accident and-"

"Well lookee here girls, it's a boy. Let's show him what happens when a boy invades our privacy." said one of the girls as they began closing in on him.

"Oh no."

Before long, Sonic's screams of pain could be heard across the village. Though it was enough to make Ino laugh a little bit.

"I never thought that Sonic could be cool, cute and funny." commented Ino.

"Aside from the *cool* and *cute* words, he deserved to be hit." said Yoshi.

"Gee, and I thought Sakura and Tsunade were the only ones with fierce tempers."

"Sometimes I just can't help taking a swing at him once in a while. But I think I'll just save my strength for when I start training once my chest wound heals up."

"That's good to know. But I should warn you that ninja training isn't all fun and games. It requires a lot of potential, concentration, focus, discipline and responsibility."

"Luckily I possess all those traits. After all, I'm gonna need to be fully prepared for what lies ahead."

Within seconds, Sonic came rushing back up to them. His body was soaked from top to bottom with water from the Hot Springs. He also had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well I hope you're happy Yoshi." said Sonic in a frustrated tone.

"Hmm, you seem upset."

"Do you know how humiliating it is to get beaten up by a bunch of girls for no reason at all, apparently not."

"Well if you would stop acting like an idiot then maybe that wouldn't have happened."

"My behavior isn't the problem. The main problem here is that you just can't keep your temper under control. You always have to lash out at someone when you get angry."

"Correction, I only do that to those who make me angry, and so far you're one of them."

"You always do this. Anytime someone does anything you dislike, you immediately snap at them."

"Try learning to act more better and I won't bothering hitting you again."

"Hey what's going on here, what are you two arguing about?" asked Naruto who had showed up alongside Sakura.

"Yoshi punched me into the Konoha Hot Springs where I got beat up by girls." said Sonic.

"I had my reasons for hitting him. Sometimes he can be a real idiot so much that I just can't take it." said Yoshi.

"Now that reminds me of another person who tends to act idiotic at times." mentioned Sakura while casting a glance at Naruto, who turned away with embarrassment.

"You didn't have to be so forward about it." replied Naruto.

"What's happening down here. And don't say there's nothing going on, because I know what I saw." said Charizard as he came landing down from the air.

"Sonic's being idiotic as usual." mentioned Yoshi.

"I figured."

"Yoshi I don't understand why you got so worked up when I was telling Ino about your reputation among girls." commented Sonic.

"Because it was personal, that's why."

"But seriously dude, you keeping losing your temper way too much. And whenever you do, you have a tendency to beat on anyone who makes you angry."

"Just like Sakura." said Naruto.

"Don't push it Naruto." retorted Sakura.

"Sonic I told you that before. I never mean to hit you on purpose, it's just that you do and say things that really get on my nerves to the point where I have no choice but to do it."

"I see."

"Either way, I can waste time using my strength on you. I need to save it for training. I just wish that my chest would heal up already."

"Just learn to be patient, it takes time." said Sakura.

"But after reading all those books in the library, I'm just so eager to start training. In fact if I wanted to, I could try the Transformation Jutsu. All I'd have to do is make a hand seal, and say the word *TRANSFORM*."

The very moment he did so, Yoshi became briefly engulfed in a cloud of white smoke and reappeared as a teenage male. Sakura and Ino both gasped with surprise while Naruto, Sonic and Charizard just looked on with puzzlement.

"Whoa, I didn't expect this to happen." said Yoshi with a more mature-like tone.

"You just used the Transformation Jutsu."

"Well isn't this a surprise. I guess I was able to generate enough chakra to do it."

"What's a chakra?" asked Sonic.

"Chakra is the moulding of physical and spiritual energy which is channelled through the chakra circulatory system. It's like how blood flows through your normal circulatory system, only different. It can be channelled into any of the 361 chakra points in your body, thus enabling abilities such as walking on water, or creating illusions. It's also the essential part to any type of jutsu." explained Yoshi.

"How do you know all this?"

"I read about it in the Konoha Archive Library. If you had came along with me, you would have learned something."

"Sorry I missed the memo."

"Well you're gonna need to wise up, because once you start training, things are gonna get serious."

"Well, since you can use Transformation Jutsu, maybe you could try changing into someone else." said Naruto.

"I'll give it a shot."

Yoshi soon tried it again, only this time he turned into Ino.

"I never expected to turn into a girl." said Yoshi with Ino's voice.

"I think it's a perfect start, it really allows me to see how pretty I am." mentioned Ino.

"Okay, let's try this again."

He did it again, but soon turned into Sonic.

"This is just embarrassing."

The next time he tried it, he ended up transforming into Sakura.

"Now this doesn't look bad." said Yoshi in Sakura's voice.

"Wow, you look just like Sakura, and you talk like her too." said an impressed Naruto.

"But I notice that there's a slight difference." said Sonic.

"What is it?" asked Yoshi.

"Look at the chest area."

Looking down, Yoshi noticed that his form had a more larger chest than Sakura herself, whom reacted with surprise.

"IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE SOME STUPID JOKE?" yelled an enraged Sakura.

"Hold on, it's not what you think, I never intended for this to happen."

"YOU STUPID REPTILE!" she yelled while preparing to punch him.

"Wait Sakura, I'm sorry if I off-"

Yoshi got cut off as Sakura punched him straight in the face, sending him across midair before he slammed face forward into a wall, falling to the ground with a dazed facial expression while still in his transformed state.

"I said I was...sorry."

"_Naruto sure wasn't lying when he told me about how strong Sakura was. If there's one thing I'm gonna do, it's to not make Sakura angry. I'm lucky that punch didn't knock my skull out of my head._" thought Yoshi.

"Hmph, so idiotic." huffed Sakura before walking away.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." said Sonic.

"At least for once she hit someone other than me all the time." mentioned Naruto.

"I've never been intimidated by girls before, but Sakura is the first girl who actually scares me."

"You should be lucky she didn't hit you instead, otherwise you'd be in the hospital for a week or more." said Ino.

"Sometimes I wonder how Yoshi is able to take such powerful hits like that." said Charizard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is up.<strong>

**It took me a while to work on this, I had some problems with Writer's Block.**

**The next chapter is coming soon.**

**So far, Yoshi has now just learned to use his first jutsu, too bad he got hit by Sakura for making her mad. But he'll be learning a lot more new ones as this story goes along, so will Sonic and Charizard.**

**Later everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About two weeks later, Yoshi and his fellow Smashers were led to the Third Training Ground by Naruto and Sakura. Yoshi's chest wound had finally healed up after he had spent time relaxing at the Konoha Hot Springs and used the Healing Jutsu which he had learned while practicing it by himself everyday during nighttime, though the others weren't aware of it.

So far, they were currently waiting for Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sakura's sensei, the captain of Team 7, whom was assigned by the Hokage to train with them. However, it would appear that waiting for him to show up was starting to bore them to death.

"What's taking him so long, he should be here by now." said an impatient Naruto.

"I agree. I want to start training soon, and I can't afford to keep waiting any longer." said Yoshi.

Let's just say that he's got a bad habit of being late to training sessions." said Sakura.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, in that case, I'm just gonna go sit and relax for a while." said Sonic as he tried to walk off.

But Charizard stepped in front of him, glaring down at him viciously.

"Unless you wanna get your fur burned off, I suggest that you get with the program or else there's gonna be trouble." said Charizard threateningly.

"Or better yet, if you do anything to mess this up, you'll be in for a serious beating from all four of us." said Yoshi, with Naruto and Sakura nodding in agreement.

" _This is what I get for trying to lighten the mood._" thought Sonic.

"By the way, how did you heal yourself so quickly Yoshi?" asked a curious Sakura.

"It was nothing really. All I simply needed was some rest in bed, relaxation at the Hot Springs, and plus I learned how to use another jutsu, which at this time will remain a secret until further notice." replied Yoshi.

"Hey everyone, I'm here." said none other than Kakashi, whom had appeared mysteriously out of nowhere, standing on a tree branch.

"_It's about time._" thought Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on my way here when the Hokage asked me to run a quick errand and-"

"WE GET THE POINT ALREADY." yelled Naruto.

"So you must be Kakashi." assumed Yoshi.

"Yes, and you and your friends are the ones that I was asked to work with. Come to think of it, everyone in the village is talking about you three."

"Really, I would never have guessed."

"Actually, most of them are talking more about you Yoshi."

"Are you serious?"

"You are the first non-human and non-shinobi to ever use a jutsu, most people find that amazing."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Sonic.

"You. Not many people have mentioned you, especially after your little visit to the Hot Springs a few days ago."

Sonic only huffed in frustration and crossed his arms.

"I'm guessing that some of the girls also dislike him?" asked Charizard.

"Lucky guess."

A few minutes after getting to know one another, Yoshi and his two friends all stood out in the middle of the field with Kakashi while Naruto and Sakura stood off to the side to observe. Naruto began chuckling to himself for some reason.

"What's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing, I'm just looking forward to how this will all turn out in the end." said Naruto.

"You know, sometimes I can't help but wonder what goes on inside your head."

"Then what makes you think you know me so well?"

"Just a thought, that's all."

Pretty soon, they were joined by Ino.

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see this for myself. I'm anxious to find out the results" replied Ino.

"So are we." said Tsunade who appeared along with her assistant Shizune.

"Perhaps I should observe this as well." said Jiraiya who was sitting up in a tree on one of the branches.

Meanwhile the three smashers were getting warmed up before the training.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do first?" asked Yoshi.

"Listen closely, I'll only explain this once. Because once we get started, I expect each of you to do your best." said Kakashi.

"We will, no doubt about that."

Kakashi then held up two small bells in clear view of everyone.

"This is how the first part of training will begin. The objective is simple, each of you must try to take one or both of these bells from me by midnight. If neither of you has gotten a bell by then, you'll repeat the process again the next day. You can use any kind of attack or ability that you know, but if you're not ready to defeat me, you'll be at a disadvantage." he explained before placing the bells at his side.

"This is gonna be easy." said Sonic as he went rushing forward.

"Sonic wait, don't do it." called Charizard.

"He just never listens." said Yoshi.

Just as Sonic tried to hit him with a punch, Kakashi caught his fist and pinned him down to the ground.

"Take it easy, don't be in such a rush. It seems to me that you're just as impatient as someone else I know." said Kakashi while referring to Naruto, who only responded with an annoyed grunt.

"And aside from that, I didn't say *Start* yet."

"_Sheesh, Sonic is more stubborn than he normally is. If he thinks he can handle someone like this guy, he's just exaggerating too much._" thought Charizard.

"_This is my chance to surprise everyone with some of the new things I learned overtime. I bet they'll be amazed at what I can do."_ thought Yoshi.

"Now let's try this again."

"Very well." grumbled Sonic.

"Ready, start." said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

"Where did he go?"

"That wasn't really him, it was a Shadow Clone." said Yoshi.

"A what?"

"You dimwit, a Shadow Clone is an exact copy of a specific person who uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clone itself possesses the same qualities and abilities as the user, including the same amount of chakra."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm capable of telling the difference between a clone and the real thing."

"Where could he be?" wondered Charizard.

"The real Kakashi should be somewhere right about OVER HERE."

Focusing his strength, Yoshi delivered a punch to the ground which sent a shockwave trailing towards a nearby tree, cracking it in half down the middle the moment it collided, revealing Kakashi himself.

"So you thought you could pull a fast one by putting a Shadow Clone in your place. You should know that I'm very well aware of my surroundings."

"Hmm, not bad for a beginner. I'm impressed." commented Kakashi.

"I'VE GOT YOU THIS TIME." yelled Sonic as he came at him from above with a Homing Attack.

But Kakashi leaped out the way of the attack, letting Sonic slam into the ground instead. This left him open to an attack from behind by Charizard, who was flying straight at him.

"The sooner we take you down, those bells will be ours." said Charizard with confidence.

He then spotted Yoshi coming towards him from the front. He quickly maneuvered out of the way, causing them to slam into each other by accident. But suddenly, they disappeared in white smoke.

"_Impossible, those were Shadow Clones. But how?"_

Before he knew it, he was grabbed in an arm lock by the real Charizard.

"We tricked you, quite a surprise, huh?" bragged Charizard.

"You didn't think I knew how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu in conjunction to stage a diversion." mentioned Yoshi who was rushing towards him.

But at the last split second, when Yoshi lunged his fist forward, he surprisingly hit Charizard instead. They then noticed Kakashi had mysteriously disappeared.

"What happened, how did he do that?"

"He must have somehow slipped out of your arms before I could even touch him. But that's just odd."

Without warning, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed their right legs before suddenly dragging them down into the ground, leaving their heads sticking out with Kakashi standing over them.

"Nuts, we're trapped."

"He just used an Earth Style Jutsu on us."

"Very observant." said Kakashi.

"You may have gotten them, but you won't escape from me this time." called Sonic who dove down from the sky for a midair kick.

"Again with this."

Kakashi took one simple step to the side, leaving Sonic to collide with Yoshi by accident. Sonic however was more focused on taking the bells and went in for a direct attack. All of his punches were blocked without kick, along with his kicks.

"This is turning out to be very interesting." commented Sakura.

"I'll say, I didn't think that Yoshi could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He's been holding out on us." said Naruto.

"I figure that he must have had perfect control over his chakra in order to use two jutsus at once."

Meanwhile as Sonic continued to try and hit Kakashi, he was getting nowhere as one by one, his blows failed to connect. Catching him off guard, Kakashi followed up with a quick sweep kick, knocking Sonic off his feet.

"Your persistance seems to effect your potential. If you want to get a clear shot, you'll need to concentrate more on your target rather than your ambitions."

As if on cue, Yoshi came bursting up from the ground into midair.

"There's no way you're gonna outmaneuver me this time. I've got you in my sights, believe it." said Yoshi.

"_I can't believe that he just said my old catchphrase._" thought Naruto.

"_Unbelievable. He's becoming like a reptilian Naruto, only not as incompetent."_ thought Sakura.

"FIRE STYLE BLAZING RAPTOR JUTSU." yelled Yoshi as he breathed out a wave of fire in the shape of a raptor. Kakashi was quick to dodge the oncoming attack as it struck the ground.

"_Incredible, that was a Fire Style jutsu, but it's not like any jutsu I've seen before. How is that possible?" _thought Kakashi with astonishment.

"Interesting, I must say that I'm amazed at how fast Yoshi's progress is going." said Tsunade.

"I agree." said Shizune.

"He based his attack on a dinosaur, awesome." said Naruto.

"Looks like he might surpass you Naruto." mentioned Sakura.

"That just might be possible." added Ino.

"Yeah, right."

Sonic meanwhile took the time to make another move for Kakashi, however this time he had an ace up his sleeve.

"_Hehe, these guys don't even know what I'm gonna do next. I was only using all those attacks as a cover up for my real tactic._" thought Sonic.

"Get a load of this, LIGHTNING STYLE THUNDER SPIN JUTSU." Sonic called out before he went into a Spin Dash and became encased in lightning. However his attacked failed to strike him as Kakashi jumped over it.

"That was nothing, how about this. FIRE STYLE FLAMING BOMB JUTSU." yelled Charizard from the air before shooting out a explosive ball of fire at Kakashi, whom dodged this attack as well.

"_They're all trying really hard, this may not be as bad as I thought." _

"_Look at them, the way they perform those jutsus with such skill is very unexpected. Knowing how determined they are, they may even be able to measure up to Naruto."_ thought Jiraiya.

Throughout the whole day, all three of them continued to use all sorts of methods to try and take the bells from Kakashi, who practically threw them for a loop as he effortlessly evaded all their moves and countered their tactics without even breaking a sweat, despite being nearly struck by their newly learned jutsus. About a few hours later, it was now 11:50 at night, and they were still unable to get the bells.

"This is ridiculous, we've tried everything we could think of, and still we can't get those bells." said Charizard whom was standing near a tree along with Yoshi and Sonic.

"Tell me about it, I was confident that my Blazing Raptor Jutsu would get him easily. But I guess I'll need to work on it a little more." said Yoshi.

"But what puzzles me is how did you learn to use fire anyway?"

"In the book I read called "The Book of Ninja", I read about five types of Chakra natures, Fire,Wind,Lightning, Earth and Water. After doing some late night practice for a couple days, I found that I had an affinity for not just Fire, but also Wind and Lightning."

"Speaking of Lightning, I noticed that Sonic used it rather well."

"To tell the truth, I actually read that book myself two days ago and gave it a shot for myself." said Sonic.

"But why were you just attacking Kakashi directly?" asked Yoshi.

"That was just a ruse I put on in order to reserve my chakra for when I use it."

"Swift thinking, and plus I figured that Charizard would use Fire Style since he is a fire type Pokemon."

"But how are we suppose to get the drop on Kakashi?"

"Sonic's right, we don't have much time left before 12:00 midnight."

"Well, so far he's been able to outmatch us because we each attacked him individually. I think I've got a strategy that couldn't possibly fail. But we only have one shot at this."

Currently at the moment, Kakashi was hiding within a bush in order to conceal his presence.

"_Judging from what I've witnessed for the last several hours, they just might be able to get these bells from me. I will admit though that their jutsus had really surprised me. I don't want to underestimate them too much. They're bound to come looking for me at anytime. I'd better move quietly to avoid drawing attention to myself."_

Jumping out of the bush, Kakashi began to make his way through the area, keeping an eye out for any signs of ambush. He was aware that Yoshi, Sonic and Charizard were still somewhere in the area.

"Where could they be hiding?"

"Hey tough guy, think fast." said Sonic who came running towards Kakashi from the left at full speed. As he did, he began to channel Lightning chakra into his right fist.

"_Impossible, how could he learn to use the Chidori in a just a few seconds. It may have to do with his incredible speed capacity as well as having full control over his chakra. I didn't see this coming."_

Right as he was in range, Sonic lunged his attack forward. Kakashi was able to counter the attack by using his Lightning Blade, though the force of the two attacks was intense, yet they both held up well. However, this left him exposed as Charizard flew in from the left and rammed straight into him, while Yoshi was coming in from the front.

"_This is our last chance, if this tactic doesn't work, we'll have to start over again the next day. We can't afford to mess this up."_

As Yoshi kept up his pace, he began to build up chakra within his body, preparing to unleash another jutsu that he came up with. After performing a few quick hand seals, Yoshi started to generate some swirling Wind chakra around his fist.

"Let's see if this comes in handy. WIND STYLE: CYCLONE PUNCH JUTSU." shouted Yoshi before he soon struck Kakashi in the chest, which not only sent him sliding across the ground because of the impact, but it also forced the bells out of his possession. The bells were quickly snatched up by the three in a matter of seconds just as it finally became midnight.

"Well, what have you got to say about this, huh Kakashi?" gloated Yoshi.

"You all did really well, I'm surprised. I've got to admit that the way you used that tactic to defeat me was well organized." replied Kakashi.

"Since none of our solo tactics had worked, we tried out a teamwork tactic. Good thing it worked."

"Right. Anyway, this concludes the first training session for tonight. We'll start on the next session tomorrow in the afternoon. In the meantime, you should go and get some rest, you'll need to be in tip top shape for next time."

"Yes sir, Kakashi-sensei." said Yoshi with honor.

With that, he disappeared. The Hokage, her assistant and Jiraiya had also left as well.

"Great job out there, you really did well." said Sakura as she approached them along with Naruto and Ino.

"Come on Sakura, they did more than great, they were awesome." said Naruto.

"Are you kidding, it was worth while." said Sonic.

"But what really surprised us is how you guys used those jutsus." said Ino.

"Oh. That was nothing special. Most of them are my own creations. After discovering my affinity for Fire, Wind and Lightning, I spent the last few days overnight working on trying to use them to my advantage. All it took was some focus, concentration and perfect timing. Though I haven't used my Lightning Style yet, but Sonic used his." explained Yoshi.

"Aside from Lightning Style, I can also use Wind Style. I pretty much went through the same process that Yoshi did, only I had more trouble with it than him." explained Sonic.

"And since I'm a Fire type, I only use Fire Style." added Charizard.

"Well then, with all that out of the way, I'm hungry for some ramen. Anyone wanna come along?" suggested Naruto.

"COUNT ME IN, I LOVE RAMEN." shouted Yoshi with excitement.

"Ha, I'll race you there. Last one there has to pay for it."

"You're on."

But right as Yoshi was prepared to run, Naruto decided to plan ahead.

"Hey Yoshi, look over there, I see something." said Naruto pointing in a random direction.

"What is it?" wondered Yoshi as he looked in said direction.

But before he knew it, Naruto had already took off.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE." he called before rushing after him.

"I swear that those two behave more like brothers than friends." commented Ino.

"Well, anyway let's just head back to the village, it's been a long day." said Charizard as he flew off for Konoha.

"I'm gonna head back too, I am beat." said Sonic.

"I'll walk back with you." offered Ino.

"Be my guest."

They soon went walking off together, all the while Sakura just stood there alone watching. For some reason, she had something on her mind at the moment.

"_I don't know why,but there's something about Yoshi that I find familiar, and at the same time very unique. I have no idea what it is, but I think I may have seen him somewhere before. And plus, I keep getting this warm feeling in my heart everytime I see him. Could it possibly mean-"_

She was soon interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a voice calling to her.

"Hey Sakura, come on already." called Ino from up ahead.

"Coming." she replied before running to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Ramen Ichiraku...<strong>

"Here you go guys, enjoy your meals." said Ayame as she presented Naruto and Yoshi with fresh bowls of ramen.

"Thanks." they replied before picking up some chopsticks and chowing down.

"Ah, the glorious taste of ramen. It's a wonderful sensation." said Yoshi.

"You're telling me." said Naruto.

"But just so you know, you cheated in our race."

"Hehehehe, how did I cheat?"

"You took a headstart by fooling me into thinking you saw something just so you could run off ahead."

"Well, let's just say I'm not the only one who cheated."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I recall not too long ago, you tried using Shadow Clones to slow me down."

"Hey I only used six clones at a time. Besides, you were able to get pass them all."

"That counts as cheating."

"Okay you got a valid point. But I still could have won if only I was fully prepared."

"Oh Really?"

"Yes really."

"Also to be honest, I was actually amazed that you lasted the whole day against Kakashi-sensei."

"I see. If I can be honest too, I thought that I wasn't ever gonna retrieve those bells. Knowing how skilled he is, he practically had me on the ropes. But thankfully, I was able to make it through."

"I hope you'll be prepared for tomorrow."

"Not to worry. If there's one thing I know, it's to be prepared for anything."

"Well then, I hope you two like your meals. Here's the bill." said Teuchi as he place the bill on the table.

"Remember Yoshi. You lost the race, so you're paying." mentioned Naruto.

But the moment Yoshi looked at the bill, he soon reacted in the most possible way.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 3.<strong>

**Now the training has begun, and so far it hasn't been so bad for them. At least for now. Yoshi, Sonic and Charizard each learned to use some new jutsus. But they'll learn a lot more than that. I guarantee it.**

**Plus, Sakura keeps having this strange feeling and weird thoughts when she's around Yoshi. What could it be? You'll have to figure it out yourself.**

**By the way, the Blazing Raptor Jutsu, Flaming Bomb Jutsu, Thunder Spin Jutsu and Cyclone Punch Jutsu are just some that I came up with.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I had to spend nearly half of my money on that ramen last night. How was I suppose to know that those bowls of ramen would be so expensive?" wondered Yoshi during a walk around the village by himself.

"I might as well forget about it, it's not that important. And since it's still early, I've got all day to get in some freetime before my training in the afternoon. But what should I do first?"

While he was trying to think of something, Yoshi was unaware that he was being followed by someone who was hiding in the shadows.

"Hmm, maybe I could try practicing my speed and agility a little. After seeing how fast Kakashi was during the first training session, he moved so quick that even Sonic couldn't keep up with him. Alright, I better get started."

Leaping on top of the nearest building, Yoshi began to navigate across midair, leaping from one rooftop to another with great velocity. Various villagers, mostly girls, all watched him as he went along. Meanwhile, the unknown follower continued to tail him.

"You know the old saying, practice makes perfect."

"Hey you!" called a voice from below.

"What the-?" asked Yoshi while looking around just as he took another leap. But he failed to look where he was going and ended up slamming into a wall before falling down to the ground. Yoshi quickly leaped to his feet.

"Who said that?"

"It was me."

Yoshi turned around to find himself staring at a young boy who looked like he was at the age of 12. He had spiky dark brown hair and black eyes. His attire consisted of a pale green jacket, a long blue scarf, and a pair of long pants.

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage. Your name is Yoshi, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're the reptile I've been hearing about for days. I'm calling you out, dino boy."

"Dino boy, that name is getting old, seriously."

"You think that you're so tough, well I want you to prove it."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"You'll see, I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Yoshi took the time to think for a while. He was being antagonized by a 12 year old kid he had just met. Afterwards, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hahahahahahaha, you are hilarious. You honestly believe that you can measure up against me?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Really, what could you possibly do?"

"You're about to find out."

Naruto was walking up ahead when he suddenly spotted the scene from afar, and he knew exactly what Konohamaru was about to do.

"_Oh no, Konohamaru's about to use the Sexy Jutsu. Yoshi might not be able to handle it, I gotta put a stop to this." _thought Naruto before he began rushing straight for them.

"Well come on, make your move kid." Yoshi goaded.

"Ha, prepare to be swept off your feet." retorted Konohamaru.

"KONOHAMARU, DON'T DO IT. IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME." yelled Naruto in an attempt to prevent it.

"Was that Naruto?" wondered Yoshi as he turned his head.

"YOSHI, CLOSE YOUR EYES. YOU AREN'T PREPARED FOR WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!"

"What are you talking about?"

The very moment he heard Konohamaru yell *TRANSFORM*, he looked back at him only to see a small cloud of smoke.

"Heh, is that all? What could you have possibly turned int-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-WHAT THE HECK?"

Yoshi was in a state of shock with his eyes wide like dinnerplates as he that Konohamaru turned himself into a beautiful and nude woman right in front of him. The young 17 year old dino was at a loss of words as his entire body turned red with embarrassment. Konohamaru then changed back to normal and started laughing at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't believe you actually fell for my Sexy Jutsu. You are so predictable, HAHAHAHAHA." he said while laughing.

However, Naruto came storming up to him and bashed him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO USE THE SEXY JUTSU TO SCARE HIM LIKE THAT!" scolded Naruto.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. I was only joking around."

"Well don't do that again. Like I told you before, that stuff is beneath you. Try learning to behave more better and stop living in the past so much."

"Yeah, I know."

After a few seconds, Yoshi finally snapped out of his traumatized state.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled a furious Yoshi.

"Sorry Yoshi. I never meant to scare you, it was just a harmless prank."

"It's okay. But next time, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't flash me like that."

"That's fine by me. And besides, even though it was a harmless prank, I really did want to see how tough you are."

"As weird as this is, where did you even learn a silly jutsu like that?"

"That's easy, Naruto taught me how to use it."

"Oh he did, huh?" asked Yoshi while glancing at Naruto.

"Uh haha, I kinda invented it myself when I was a kid back then." said Naruto with embarrassment.

"And I take it that you often used this jutsu as a kid?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I figured. Anyway before all this happened, I was just trying to find something to do in order to pass the time until my training later on."

"Why not just relax at the Hot Springs like you said before?"

"As much as I want to, I don't think that would be a good idea Naruto. Because of my newfound reputation here, various girls are almost always after me, asking for my autograph and whatnot. Even at the hot springs, girls would ask me to bathe with them."

"Whoa, that's quite a reputation. I'm surprised that they don't try to peek at you."

"Now there's no need for that to happen."

"Well, I'll catch you guys later, so long." said Konohamaru before walking away.

"Oh, by the way Naruto, have you seen Sonic and Charizard?" asked Yoshi.

"The last time I saw Sonic, he was with Ino at the Dango Shop."

"I should have known that he'd be off with her somewhere."

"As for Charizard, I haven't really seen him."

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, he always does."

"Okay. Well, I was on my way to the Ramen Ichiraku to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come along?"

"I can't refuse an offer like that when it comes to ramen, believe it."

"Alright then, off we go."

Yoshi formed a big and eager grin on his face as he and Naruto headed off for their destination.

"_I don't know why, but Yoshi and I just might have a lot more in common than I believe. But something about him seems odd, only I don't know what it is._" thought Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dango Shop...<strong>

"Mmm, the glorious taste of dango. It really makes my taste buds go wild." said Sonic after taking a bite of some freshly made dango while sitting at a table across from Ino.

"I see that you really like it." said Ino whom was eating some dango of her own.

"So tell me Ino, what made you decide to invite me to for this occasion?"

"I just wanted to get to know you a little better. You know, to find out more about you."

_"Who am I kidding, he is so cute. For someone who's not human, he is quite handsome. After all, why else would I ask him to come to the Dango Shop with me?" _thought Ino.

"If I can be honest, I've never really been asked out to lunch by a girl before. I'm not saying that this is a date or anything. It's just that it rarely ever happens to me."

"Hehehe you're so silly. Out of all the guys that I've met throughout my life, you're the most different in personality and appearance. I find that interesting."

"_What am I saying, there's a lot more about him that I believe to be interesting. I should just stop beating around the bush and go for it. But then again, I don't wanna scare him away._"

"_I'm not gonna lie, Ino is more prettier than any girl I've ever met. The way she smiles, talks and laughs just makes me happy. She's more beautiful than Amy, even more good looking than Rouge for that matter._" thought Sonic.

But they were interrupted from their thoughts by Sakura's sudden arrival.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure, it's okay."

Sakura then sat down next to Ino.

"So, how's your day?" asked Sonic.

"It's fine, no problem. Except something's been going through my mind all day, I can't stop thinking about it." said Sakura.

"What is it you're thinking about?"

"It's Yoshi."

"What about him?" asked Ino.

"I have no idea what's going on. Lately I've been getting this warm feeling in my heart everytime I see him or hear him. Even when he's near me, my heart beats like a drum."

It didn't take long for Ino to form a sheepish smile on her face, accompanied by a childish giggle.

"Oh my god, I know why you act so weird around him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Duh, it's obvious. You have a crush on him."

"Uh, uh what's makes you assume that?"

"Look at yourself, you're blushing like crazy."

"I-, I am not." she said defensively while turning away to hide her blushing face.

"Well this is a discovery." commented Sonic.

"Admit it, you're in love with Yoshi." goaded Ino.

Pretty soon, Sonic joined in.

"Come on Sakura, just say it. You know that you can't hide it forever."

"I've got nothing to hide."

Sakura was running out of excuses. She knew they wouldn't stop trying to tempt her into admitting her true feelings towards Yoshi. She was aware that she could not keep her secret for too long. It was only a matter of time before she could pluck up the nerve to confess to Yoshi how she feels about him.

"Just fess up, do you love Yoshi or not?" demanded Ino.

At this rate, she couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT IT'S TRUE. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOSHI. I'VE LIKED HIM SINCE THE DAY WE FIRST MET, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she yelled.

But she immediately covered her mouth after realizing that her outburst she had attracted the attention of everyone in the Dango Shop.

"Oh, sorry about that." she apologized.

"See, now was that so hard?"

"Sort of."

"If you care about him, you should tell him."

"You just don't get it. I've been wanting to tell him since day one, but I could never bring myself to say it. I can't help myself though. He's just so cute, so sweet, and so compassionate that I can barely keep myself in control. Sometimes, I just wanna hold him in my arms and squeeze him, and nuzzle him, and even-."

"Whoa, now that's going a little overboard." said Sonic.

"When exactly do you plan to tell him?" asked Ino.

"I'll do it when I'm ready. But until then, you are not to tell him about any of it." replied Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura, I think Yoshi has a right to know that you like him. I don't like keeping secrets from-"

He stopped halfway when he noticed Sakura giving him a frightening death glare while raising a fist in front of his face.

"Listen you, this is a serious. If you so much as even say one word to Yoshi about this, I will punch you into next year, got it?" threatened Sakura.

"Okay okay, I won't tell him. The last thing I need is to get punched again by someone other than Yoshi all the time. His punches are very dangerous when he gets enraged."

"I guarantee that my punches will be even more devastating if you tell him anything."

"_Fierce tempers, a tendency to resort to violence. Yoshi and Sakura are a match made in heaven."_

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

"So you still looking forward to training this afternoon?" asked Naruto while he and Yoshi were eating at the Ramen Ichiraku.

"You know I am. I'm so excited that I just can't wait." responded Yoshi.

"I should warn you though, it's not gonna be as easy as last time."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready for it. After all, it's best to be prepared for what lies ahead."

"Heh, I thought so."

"And plus, it'll allow me to show off some more of my jutsus."

"After what I saw before, I definitely want to see more."

"You will, believe it."

"_I really wish Yoshi wouldn't use my old catchphrase so much._" thought Naruto.

After they finished eating, Naruto payed for their meals. After that, they left the ichiraku and went walking down path through the village. Yoshi observed his surroundings, noticing that he was being stared at by random girls, which made him blush and turn away.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Naruto nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous with all these girls constantly staring at me."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, they think you're cute."

"I just can't go anywhere without some girls swooning over me."

As they continued walking, Naruto soon spotted Shikamaru up ahead talking to Temari.

"Hey Yoshi, there's some more friends that you should meet, are you interested?" suggested Naruto.

"Sure, I don't mind." said Yoshi.

"Great, follow me."

He then took off running.

"Hey, wait up." called Yoshi as he followed him.

As Naruto made his way toward them, he called out their names.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari." Naruto called to them.

Shikamaru and Temari both took the time to turn their heads to notice Naruto rushing up, followed by Yoshi.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" greeted Shikamaru.

"Nothing much. I just saw you two and decided to come say hi."

"Who's that reptile next to you?" asked Temari who was referring to Yoshi.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Yoshi."

"It's nice to meet you both." greeted Yoshi.

"Yoshi, these are my friends, Shikamaru and Temari."

"Oh, I see now. I've been hearing a lot about you for the last few hours that I've been here." mentioned Temari.

"Yeah, I guess it was obvious. By the way, I noticed that giant folding fan you have on your back. It's looks cool."

"I never go anywhere without it."

"And about the fact that everyone keeps talking about me. I'm just a 17 year old reptile who's only been living here for two weeks now, so yes I'm the first non-shinobi to ever use jutsus. I don't see why everyone is a making a big deal. If I even use the Transformation Jutsu, people will get worked up."

The very moment Yoshi formed a hand seal and said *TRANSFORM*, he soon turned himself into a human male like before, only this time he had a more attractive appearance.

"Oh boy, looks like I overdid it. I wasn't going for this sort of thing."

"I think it would be best to save your jutsus for training." said Naruto.

"Yeah, good idea. Anyway, it was great meeting you two." replied Yoshi before changing back.

Afterwards, he and Naruto walked off.

"That's the guy who everyone told me about. What a drag." said Shikamaru.

However, he noticed that Temari had a rather unusually happy and goofy look on her face as she watched them walk away.

"Hehehehehehe, interesting." she muttered while giggling.

"Hey Temari, are you okay?"

She quickly snapped out of it and looked back at him.

"I'm fine, just fine."

"We'll just pretend this never happened and move on."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is here. <strong>

**I know there isn't any action in this chapter, but there will be in the next one.**

**I mostly made this one for the more comical elements. I hope you noticed the little SonicxIno moment I added in just to reveal one of the future pairings that'll be in later parts of the story.**

**Plus, the part that I included halfway near the end of this chapter was an example of how Yoshi's human form effects girls who witness it. Of course, he may have to be careful the next time that happens, he doesn't know how girls react when he uses it.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After spending half his morning hanging out with Naruto, it was now the afternoon and Yoshi was on his way towards the Third Training Ground. Along the way, he met up with Sonic.

"So Sonic, are you ready for our training session?" asked Yoshi.

"Yep." replied Sonic.

"Anyway, I heard that you and Ino were hanging out together at the Dango Shop."

"I don't know what to say, she invited me for lunch. Ino is an interesting woman. She's pretty, sweet, funny, cheerful, kindhearted and, if I may, she's the most beautiful girl I ever met."

"I see. By the way, have you seen Charizard anywhere?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since he went off flying somewhere. I sure hope he doesn't show up late for training."

"I'm right here." said Charizard from the air as he came down for a landing.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day for the past several hours." mentioned Yoshi.

"Sorry, I was just busy flying around most of the day when I met this girl named Hinata Hyuga. She's really nice, and incredibly gentle, but she seems to be very shy. But still, she's really fun to be around."

"That's great. Well, now that we're all together, we better get a move on."

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsewhere)<strong>

Far out in the middle of a desert area, Lucario was travelling throughout the land, using his keen senses to guide him. He had spent the last few days embarking on a solo mission to find his three fellow Smashers ever since they disappeared. He could tell that he was going in the right direction since he detected their aura signals from miles away. However, he knew that finding them would not be easy. Lucario was already aware that Bromlock would be gunning for them too, and if he didn't get there before him, it would all be too late.

"No matter what happens, I will not stop until I find them, even if I have to fight anyone who gets in my way." said Lucario to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile at the Third Training Ground)<strong>

Well, here we are. All warmed up and ready for training." said Sonic while standing out in middle of the field with Yoshi and Charizard.

"Alright now, before we begin, I must ask for Sonic and Charizard to please step off to the side." said Kakashi who stood across from them with Naruto and Sakura.

"What, but why?"

"We only need Yoshi for the first part of the training."

"Why only me?" asked Yoshi.

"This training exercise will be a little different. After seeing how you all work well as a team, we're gonna see if you're each capable of being able to fight on your own."

"Oh, I get it now. You're saying that this is like sort of a survival test, to see if whether or not we're able to fend for ourselves in case we ever get separated due to certain situations."

"Correct. If that does happen, there's a possible chance you'll be outnumbered by your opponents."

"Hmm, 3 against 1. I like the sound of this."

"I think it should be fair to warn you that we aren't gonna go easy on you." said Naruto with a cocky grin.

"Get ready, because we'll be coming at you with full force." mentioned Sakura.

Yoshi responded with a smile and a chuckle as he took out his gloves from one of the pockets on his flak jacket and put them on. All the while, Sonic and Charizard stood off to the side.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure that I can handle this." replied Yoshi.

"Are you really sure, dino boy?" asked Sakura in a teasing manner._  
><em>

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, then let's get started." said Kakashi.

Yoshi eagerly got into fighting position as he waited for the training to begin. Sonic gave him a thumbs up, followed by Charizard.

"Ready, start."

In just a few seconds, Kakashi and his two students all scattered in three separate directions.

Yoshi took the time to focus on his surroundings, making sure not to leave himself vulnerable to ambush. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, so he had to be prepared for when the time was right.

His awareness was soon proven positive when he caught sight of some kunai coming at him from three directions. With a small grin, Yoshi began to effortlessly dodge them with great speed and excellent agility. At one point, he was able to catch three kunai simultaneously with both hands, followed by catching two more with his tail before tossing them aside.

"Is that all you got?" Yoshi called out.

"Not even close." said Naruto as he came jumping out of a tree, followed by ten Shadow Clones. Yoshi stood his ground as Naruto and his clones came at him all at once. Timing his attacks, Yoshi began taking out the clones one by one, without even being touched at all. The moment he was in close range, Yoshi maneuvered around Naruto and nailed him with a kick to the back, hitting him with enough force to send him sliding across the ground.

"You're gonna have to try harder to take me by surprise Naruto."

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!" shouted Sakura who came diving down at him from the front, with her chakra empowered fist ready to strike her intended target.

But rather than moving away, Yoshi instead caught her fist, holding her suspended in midair with surprising ease, despite being pushed back by the force of the impact. Sakura was riddled with shock at this display of strength Yoshi was exhibiting.

"Who said I was gonna dodge your attack when I could intercept it?"

"_I can't believe it. He's so incredibly strong, almost as strong as me. And his agility is unlike anything I've seen before, it's amazing._" thought Sakura with surprise.

Using his quick reflexes, Yoshi then swerved around her and launched himself off her back and into the air before landing back on the ground.

"Nice try Sakura. But after learning how strong you were from when you punched me before, I had to even the playing field by matching up my strength against yours."

But he didn't have time to gloat any further as he detected an oncoming attack with his Super Sense.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU."

Turning to his left, he spotted a giant flaming orb flying straight at him. But Yoshi wasn't worried at all, as he was aware that the attack had came from Kakashi, who made his presence know. Luckily, Yoshi already had a way to avoid the attack. He quickly perform a few quick hand seals before proceeding to use his attack.

"FIRE STYLE: BURNING REX JUTSU." yelled Yoshi before breathing out a stream of fire that took on the form of a T-Rex, which instantly swallowed the fireball before proceeding to attack Kakashi, who quickly avoided it. But the jutsu did not last long as Yoshi immediately cancelled it out.

"Incase you should know, that jutsu was just a defensive method I used to counter yours. If I wanted to attack you with it, I would have."

"Hmm, impressive." commented Kakashi.

From this point and so forth, Yoshi continued to square off against Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi single-handedly, utilizing the skills he had learned throughout his time in the village. His agile moves, speed and reflexes allowed him to go on par with even Kakashi in one on one combat, despite the latter having more skill. He even exchanged blows with Sakura, managing to match most of her powerful punches with his own while evading the rest.

When it came to fighting Naruto, Yoshi was fighting with all he had, knowing that Naruto was much more powerful than he looked. He used his own Shadow Clone Jutsu to conjure a number of 20 clones, equal to the amount Naruto now had.

As the training went on, Sonic and Charizard continued to watch from the side. They were amazed and astonished at how well Yoshi was doing.

"Wow, he's really gotten better since last time." commented Charizard.

"Well, judging from all his previous fights against various enemies, as well as his combat training, he gets better as he goes along." added Sonic.

However, during the training, Sakura couldn't help but glance at Yoshi as they went on. She could already feel her heartbeat starting to go faster and her mind was beginning to experience mixed emotions. But regardless, she managed to stay on task without getting distracted.

The training continued to go on for about a few more minutes until they decided to stop.

"That's enough for now, great job Yoshi. You did really good." complimented Kakashi.

"When it comes to fighting on my own, I usually manage to hold out for as long as I can." said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I can tell. You're one tough cookie." said Naruto.

"Yep, I agree." said Sakura, albeit somewhat shyly due to her blushing face.

"Are you okay, you're blushing quite a lot." Yoshi pointed out.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about, i'm just fine cutie- OOH, I mean Yoshi."

"Uh, okay. Just checking."

By this time, Sonic was up next. The moment they got started, Sonic went in with full force. But rather than relying on his speed like always, Sonic chose to try a different approach. He instead used his agility and quick reaction time to swiftly dodge several kunai and shuriken that were thrown at him while moving in for some close range attacks.

Much to the surprise of everyone in the area, Sonic proved to be a surprisingly formidable combatant, even without the use of his Super Speed. He took Naruto by surprise with sweep kick from behind, followed by avoiding one of Sakura's chakra enhanced punches which caused a crater in the ground and countering Kakashi's Lightning Blade with a fully charged, non lethal Chidori.

The tipping point had came when Naruto had begun preparing to use one of his most powerful signature moves, the Rasengan. Sonic returned the favor as he prepared to use another Chidori. Once both attacks were set, Sonic and Naruto began to charge towards each other.

The very second they collided, the resulting impact produced a shockwave which nearly blew everyone away due to the amount of force it exerted. Regardless, the two combatants still remained standing.

After Sonic was finished, it was now Charizard's turn to spar. While the start of the session was a little rocky for him, he gradually started to get the hang of it. Instead of using hit and run tactics like Sonic and Yoshi, Charizard fought using brute force and endurance, both which were highly augmented thanks to his training. He was able to take the full force of Sakura's punches, managing to shrug off most of them while blocking and countering the rest of them with his own brute strength. He used a more improved and stronger Flamethrower to cancel out Kakashi's Fireball Jutsu. Unlike his two fellow Smash Brothers, Charizard felt no need to use any of his jutsu to aid in his fight.

Charizard was like an all around powerhouse. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi came at him with all they had, but he managed to hold them off with all his might. Within only ten minutes, they finally concluded it.

"That's a wrap. Great work everyone, you all did well." said a proud Kakashi.

"Thanks, I feel a whole lot better after a day of training." said Sonic while stretching.

"No kidding. By the way Naruto, what was that jutsu you used to counter Sonic's Chidori?" asked Yoshi.

"It's called a Rasengan. My sensei Jiraiya taught it to me when I was younger." Naruto answered.

"Awesome. I was surprised at how powerful it was. Maybe later I'll go to the library to read about it in 'The Book of Ninja'."

"And I'm gonna go meet up with Ino. She and I made some more plans to hang out together." said Sonic.

"I need some time to relax. All this training has worn me out." said Charizard. Spreading his wings open, he went flying off for the village.

"I've got somewhere to be as well, later." said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah right, he's just going somewhere private where he can read that Icha Icha novel without being disturbed." muttered Naruto.

"I better hurry. I don't wanna keep Ino waiting." mentioned Sonic.

"Ooh, Sonic's got a date with Ino." Yoshi teased.

"Everybody's a comedian."

Sonic revved up his feet and then took off running, thus leaving Naruto, Sakura and Yoshi the only ones left.

"It's just the three of us now, let's head back together." suggested Naruto.

"Way ahead of you."

With that, they all went walking back side by side. However, the whole time they were heading back, neither Yoshi nor Naruto even noticed the look that was on Sakura's face. Her face was as red as a cherry due to her growing affection around Yoshi. Once again she felt her heart starting to beat rapidly, forcing her to place a hand to her chest as she tried to stimulate it. But being so close to Yoshi made it very difficult.

Without even thinking, Sakura reached her arm out, slowly and gently grabbing Yoshi's hand in her own. This prompted a look of confusion from the young reptile himself.

"Sakura, why are you holding my hand?" he asked.

"What's wrong, you're not afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" she asked back.

"No, it's not that. It's just whenever a girl holds my hand, they usually do it because they like me."

"Hehehe, that's silly. I just did it as a friendly gesture, nothing really."

"_Look at me, I'm lying to him. All because I can't bring myself to confess my true feelings, this is so embarrassing._" thought Sakura.

"_Sakura's acting really weird. What's gotten into her? _" thought Yoshi.

"_That's strange. Sakura's never held hands with anyone like that before. I wonder why._" thought Naruto.

But suddenly, Yoshi came to an immediate stop upon feeling an excruciating pain throbbing in his head. He groaned and screamed with agony as he clutched his head tightly, falling to his knees.

"AAAAHHH, THE PAIN. MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP." he yelled.

Yoshi, what's wrong?!" asked Naruto with alarm as he rushed over to him, along with Sakura.

"The pain...is too much, AAAAAAH."

"Naruto, we have to do something." said Sakura._  
><em>

"But what can we do, we don't even know what's causing it."

"Please...make the pain go away...please." Yoshi pleaded in a strained tone.

Sakura decided to try and comfort him.

"It's okay, just calm down. We're here for you." Sakura assured him.

"I...can't...hold out...any...long-"

Suddenly, he fell to the ground and passed out.

"Oh no, this isn't good. We have to get him to the hospital."

"Right."

Naruto reached down and scooped up Yoshi onto his back. He then proceeded to carry him back to the village, with Sakura following close behind.

"_What could have caused him so much pain__?_" thought Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's Chapter 5. I apologize for taking so long to post it. My personal life kept getting in the way, you know.<strong>

**I know that's Lucario's introduction was short in this chapter. But you'll see what he does in later chapters**

**Anyway, so far Yoshi, Sonic and Charizard went through another training session to show off how much they've learned, and they all did incredibly well. But for some strange reason, Yoshi suffered from a horrible pain in his head and passed out. So now Naruto and Sakura are taking him to the Hospital to be examined. **

**What could be the reason for Yoshi experiencing such a painful sensation?**

**What will Lucario do when he finally arrives?**

**Can he make it before Bromlock does?**

**Until next time, later folks.**


End file.
